Tactical shields and armor are commonly used by citizens, high profile individuals, security, police and military forces for protection in armed, hostile situations. Shields and armor can be made for protection against low velocity projectiles, such as rocks, fists, sticks, bottles or the like. Other types of shields and armor can be made for protection against certain types of bullets, fragments, shrapnel or other higher velocity, small projectiles. Bullet-resistant shields are typically made with high-strength synthetic composite materials, such as, those based on ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) fiber, Aramid fiber, glass-fiber reinforced plastic (fiberglass), carbon fiber or other composite materials, including materials known as Kevlar™, Dyneema™, Gold Flex™, Twaron™, Spectra™, Zylon™, or the like.
Shields and armor are rated in levels or standards, such as those set by the U.S. National Institute of Justice (NIJ) or the U.K. Home Office Scientific Development Branch (HOSDB), based on their stopping capabilities. For example, lighter weight shields and armor made for protection against certain types of shotgun or smaller caliber bullets, such as fired from many types of smaller hand guns and submachine guns, can be rated as NIJ level IIA or II. Shields and armor made for protection against larger caliber bullets, such as a .44 caliber magnum bullets can be rated as NIJ level IIIA. Heavier level shields and armor (such us those rated NIJ level III and IV) are made for protection against larger caliber or higher velocity bullets, such as fired from many types of rifles.
An armor shield or other armor structure may be rated according to NIJ levels, a manufacturer's specification, or other rating scale, based on its ability to resist penetration by a bullet or other projectile. Typically, if a user desires a lighter weight, lower level shield for certain operations, and also desires a heavier, higher level shield for other operations, the user must carry or have available multiple shields.
Armor material can be formed in panels or plates. Multiple plates of armor material can be sewn or otherwise attached together, or overlapped to form armor shields or other armor structures. Flexible armor fabrics (such as Kevlar™ soft armor) can be made into vests and other wearable items of various level ratings. However, due to the flexibility of such fabrics, impacts from large or high velocity objects can result in higher blunt force trauma injuries to the user. Rigid armor materials can provide additional protection against blunt force trauma. However, large, rigid armor structures can be difficult to store and carry, especially if multiple structures (e.g., multiple shields of different level ratings) are to be stored or carried.